Breaking the Sonic Barrier
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: Amy is desperate to go out with Sonic and solicits Rouge's help, who tells her to back off a little and let him chase her. Meanwhile, Sonic is thinking about taking her out on a date. What will happen when they get together? Sonamy, slight Knuxrouge.
1. The Deal

**Yes, I've decided to polish this story up a bit so that I could be proud of it. Since it was my first story on here, I felt like I rushed through it and didn't add enough detail. It is, after all, my story of how Sonic fell for Amy I wanted it to be enjoyable and not as choppy. And maybe get more than 2 reviews, huh? **

**So for those of you who are coming back, thanks. I'm even going to add a really fluffy chapter at the end... (And yes, I AM working on the sequel to Heroes in Love, I promise!) **

**If you've never read this before, welcome! It's set in the Sonic X continuum, after episode 78. Please enjoy and let me know what you think of my revisions.  
**

Chapter 1: The Deal

The huge battle against the Metarex had made them all step back and reflect on themselves. It had also made them grow up quick. Being in battle after battle and seeing two good friends die had really affected the team. Even Eggman himself hadn't tried anything recently. But still, things had pretty much gone back to normal now. Sonic was still running and looking for adventure. Knuckles was still guarding the Master Emerald. Tails was still continuously messing with some new machine. And, of course, Amy was still after Sonic. She had some hope now; the trip had brought the whole team closer and Sonic and Amy were no exceptions.

But still, Sonic was distant. As always. But Amy had a plan. She was going to... seek advice. It sounded lame, she knew, but she was getting desperate. And Amy knew that one of the only people who could help her was an older girl known for her ability to steal hearts (among other things). But to get Rouge to help her would require some persuasion.

Rouge the bat was flying around, feeling a little bored. Almost nothing excited had happened since they'd gotten back from fighting the Metarex. She'd gone to bother Knuckles a few times, which was always fun, but she was still feeling restless.

Suddenly, a the familiar gleam of a gem caught her well trained eye. _Now that's what I'm talking about..._ It looked to be a group of amethysts.

"Ah," the bat said in anticipation as she swooped down.

But just as Rouge was about to grab them, a hand shot out and swiped them right from under her nose.

"What?" She exclaimed. No one stole gems from _her_!

"Oh wow, these are so pretty!" Amy said, cradling the gems in her hands.

Rouge glared at the pink hedgehog. _Great, not that little brat_, she thought. But then her eyes got wide when she realized of the gems was actually the purple Chaos Emerald!

"Oh, hi Rouge. Aren't these gems just gorgeous? I bet you'd really like to have them…" Amy said, smirking a little.

_Does she not realize that's a Chaos Emerald? _the bat wondered. _  
_

"What are you saying?" Rouge asked.

"How about we make a little deal?" Amy said. "If you agree to help me…I'll give you these amethysts."

Rouge considered. "Hmmm. Interesting. What do you have in mind?"

Amy's eyes glazed over. "You can help me win Sonic's heart."

Rouge slouched._ Of course, what else does this girl ever want?_ She huffed. "I'm not a miracle worker."

Amy's eyes narrowed as she felt her temper flaring. _How dare she!_ "Oh well," she said. "I guess you won't get these amethysts then…"

Rouge bit her lip as she stared at the Chaos Emerald that was practically glowing in Amy's hand. _Maybe this could work to my advantage somehow._

"Alright, Amy" Rouge sighed, feeling like she'd just sold her soul.

"Great!" Amy grinned. "Now. We need a plan. Valentine's Day is coming up and I want a date with Sonic. Maybe you could kinda suggest to him-"

"No, that won't work," Rouge said, and sighed._ I can't believe I'm getting involved in Sonic and Amy's relationship._ "Tell me everything about you and him."

"I just don't get it," the pink hedgehog sighed. "I've been trying to win his heart ever since I met him but… well, I'm pretty sure that he likes me back... no scratch that, I'm positive he likes me back. It's just that he runs away a lot, too. He's just confusing. And unpredictable. I mean, one day he'll save me and act all sweet and then he just ignores me. I don't get it. I know that he likes me, though, it's just with Sonic actions speak louder than words. But then why hasn't he asked me out yet? Is he just shy, or does he just not want to make me mad? Oh, he's so impossible! But I can't help it, Rouge. He's just so... Sonic. I don't know. I love him, and love doesn't make sense. Please help me."

Rouge stopped listening to her babbling half way through. She knew exactly what Amy needed to do. In fact, it seemed like everyone knew. Except for Amy herself.

"Well, maybe you're being too pushy," Rouge suggested.

Amy blinked. "Huh?"

Rouge looked at the lovesick 13-year-old. "You gotta give Sonic some time to miss you, Amy. Let _him_ chase after _you_ for awhile."

Amy sighed. "You think that'd work?"

"Well, sure. If you're always in his face, he'll feel crushed. Don't stifle him; make him _want_ to see you. In fact, why don't you stay away from him for awhile?"

"But… you want me to avoid him?" Amy asked, a little terrified at the prospect of not seeing Sonic for a few days. "I couldn't stand not seeing him for too long. And… what if he starts to wonder if I still care?"

"Then he'll be wondering. And thinking about you. Then he'll seek _you_ out," Rouge offered her a small smile.

"Hmmm…"Amy thought. _It sure would be nice to have Sonic chase after me for a while….But would it work? I might as well try, I've done everything else. _

"I guess I could wait until Valentine's Day…" she said reluctantly.

"Just let him miss you for awhile, Amy," Rouge said.

_Maybe if she doesn't see him, she won't figure she has a Chaos Emerald…_


	2. Searching

Chapter 2: Searching

"It's been so quiet around here recently," Sonic remarked to Tails. They were hanging out in Tails's workshop on a lazy afternoon. Sonic was reclining on an empty workbench.

"I know," Tails said, a little distracted. The fox was fiddling with some new contraption.

"I think Eggman is working on something," Sonic added.

"You gonna go check it out?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Nah." The blue hedgehog continued to stare at the ceiling, turning something over in his mind. _What if? What would she do? I can't. She might think I actually... even though it's true. I don't know. I kinda owe it to her. It's been a long time coming. She'll be happy. That counts for something, right?_

Sonic knew his own feelings toward Amy were changing. He knew he couldn't run from her forever. _Maybe, tomorrow... I can tell her everything. __  
_

"Say Tails…" Sonic asked his buddy. _Oh man, I'm gonna sound like an idiot. _"I'm thinking about doing something nice for Amy for Valentine's Day."

Tails looked up at him. "Huh? Oh. She'd probably like that." Tails knew this was an awkward topic. He'd never dared asked Sonic the _question_, even though Amy had tried to pay him a few times to do so.

"Yeah. Problem is, I don't know what." Sonic said as he jumped down from the workbench.

"You're asking _me_?"

Sonic shrugged again. "I'm kinda clueless when it comes to this stuff."

Tails blinked. "Why don't you ask _her_?" It seemed logical enough.

Sonic's eyes got wide, and then he laughed. "Yeah, right. Me and Amy have a non-awkward conversation. Although..." Sonic furrowed his brow. "I haven't seen her in a few days. I wonder what she's been up to."

It was almost impossible to resist now. Sonic was in a rare moment of candor. "Sonic, do you like Amy?"

That was the question, wasn't it? Sonic felt his face getting hot and he turned away. "I'm going now. I'll see ya later, Tails." Then he zipped out the door. _Yep, when you got a problem, just run. _It always worked before.

"Huh," Tails said. _He _so_ likes her_, the fox decided and smiled to himself.

*******************

_Amy's grown up a lot_, Sonic thought as he ran towards her house. She was no longer the 12 year old fan girl stalker. Amy was now 13 years old and incredibly brave. Their travels in outer space had put them all through some impossible situations, and they'd all had come out stronger. Yes, she still followed him around, but she'd also proven to be a valuable member of the team.

Amy was also growing up physically. Her quills were getting longer. She was developing a figure.

He stopped about 100 feet from her house and paused.

_Ugh, c'mon Sonic, it's just Amy…_

_How long are you going to tell yourself it's just Amy? _

Sonic covered the remaining distance and then knocked on Amy's door.

"Amy? You home?" Sonic called out when she didn't answer.

"Guess not." _How strange. I haven't seen her in a few days… Is she hiding from me now?  
_

Sonic then took off towards Angel Island.

* * *

"Hey there, handsome," a flirty voice drifted down to a snoozing red echidna.

Knuckles looked up wearily. It had been such a relaxing day, too. "Rouge?"

"My, my you look bored," Rouge said as she landed next to him and shot him a flirty grin.

"Actually, I'm not." Knuckles replied evenly, although he smiled to himself.

"Hmph. Coulda fooled me. I know I'd be bored if I had to sit here day after day." Rouge smiled "You must be... _lonely_."

"What do you want, Rouge?" Knuckles said, more roughly then he meant.

Rouge frowned at him. "You don't have to be nasty to me all the time, you know… especially tomorrow being what it is…"

"Tomorrow?" Knuckles asked hollowly.

_Men are so clueless_, Rouge thought.

Just then a blue blur streaked past them and stopped.

"Hey guys, uh… have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked.

Rouge smirked. She was getting that Chaos Emerald from Amy after all.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

"Well, uh, not that, well… " He stopped to collect his thoughts. "I haven't seen her in a few days and she wasn't at home so I was just making sure she was okay." Sonic looked at Rouge. "You look smug."

"I don't know Sonic. Maybe…" She thought of those amethysts and bit her tongue. "Maybe she's preparing something for tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow?" Knuckles asked, puzzled.

"Valentine's Day" Sonic said absently.

Knuckles looked at Rouge, a little stunned.

"I gotta fly, I'll see you boys later!" Rouge said with a wink and left.

"Hey, wait…" Knuckles said.

Knuckles looked back at Sonic, but he'd already left.


	3. Spying

Chapter 3: Spying

"Do you think Sonic's thinking about me right now?" Amy asked Cream. The two were near Cream's house, in a field of flowers. Amy hadn't seen Sonic at all in the past 3 days and was really missing him. She hoped this plan of Rouge's would work.

"I don't know, Amy. Probably," Cream encouraged.

Amy bent over and picked a flower. She started pulling off the petals, reciting the familiar refrain.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me-" Amy stopped and stared at the last petal, feeling her temper flaring.

"You stupid flower!" Amy growled as she threw the stem and the last petal onto the ground and stomped on it.

"Amy-" Cream said. The girl really needed to take a chill pill.

"Cool it sister," Rouge said as she landed next to the girls. Amy looked up at the bat, a little embarrassed. _I'm going crazy. I mean, it's just a flower! Sonic...please come find me! _

"Hello, Rouge," Cream said.

"Cream." Rouge nodded at the rabbit and then turned to Amy. "Looks like your man is searching everywhere for you."

Amy's eyes lit up. "Really? Is it true?"

"Yeah. He sounds pretty desperate," Rouge smirked.

Amy's eyes glazed over. _Oh Sonic, you do care! I knew it! _

"So…those amethysts…" Rouge said.

"Uh, right…" Amy took out her amethysts and handed one to Rouge. "I'll give you the others tomorrow. After my date with _Sonic_, of course…" she giggled to herself as she pictured what exactly they were going to go. They would hold hands. And Sonic would apologize for making her wait. And then he'd say how much he'd been in love with her this whole time. And then they would kiss. Oh yes, it would be perfect. Amy just stood there with a dumb smile on her face, fantasizing.

Cream's eyes got wide when she saw the amethysts. One looked like a Chaos Emerald! How had Amy not seen that? She couldn't let Rouge get it.

"Amy-" she started to say.

"Cream, dear!" Vanilla called out, interrupting her daughter unwittingly. "Sonic is here to see you!"

"Sonic!" Amy yelled and started to run towards Cream's house, but Rouge grabbed her arm.

"Hey!"

"Look, honey, don't you want to see how desperate he looks?"

Amy blinked. "I just wanna see Sonic! Do you know how hard the last few days have been for me?"

Rouge rolled her eyes a little. _Just a tad dramatic, girl._ "You'll see him. Just hide so he won't see you."

"Hide? You want me to spy on him?" Now this was interesting. She'd never just watched Sonic from a distance. Usually she couldn't help herself and had gone and tackled him in her patented death hug. "But what if he's worried?"

"Do you want my help or not? You want him to be worried. Just be at your house tomorrow and he'll find you and you'll be happy. But it's too early for you to see him yet."

Amy looked down. What was another day? "Okay." She looked at Cream. "Tell Sonic I'm okay and I'll meet him at my house tomorrow, okay? Thanks Cream."

Amy and Rouge then snuck off to hide and Cream headed to the front door to meet Sonic.

"Cream, have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked when Cream finally got to the door.

Amy, who was hiding behind a tree with Rouge suppressed a squeal at finally seeing Sonic again. Oh yes, the blue fur, those unruly quills... Man, she had it bad for this hedgehog.

"Shh!" Rouge hushed her.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Amy's okay," Cream told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. She says she'll meet you tomorrow."

Sonic nodded. Well, he'd better suck it up this time. "Okay. Uh, Cream…" he hesitated. "What do you think Amy would want for Valentine's?"

Amy started to squeal but Rouge clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up" she hissed.

"Just to be with you, Sonic" Cream said.

"Okay. Oh, and Cream? Don't tell her I asked, okay?" Then Sonic disappeared in a blue blur.

Amy then screamed, "Oh Sonic I love you!" She watched him dash off.

"Stealth is not your middle name," Rouge said as she backed off. "I'll be around to get those amethysts from you tomorrow, Amy."

"Alright. But don't be surprised if you see me with Sonic."

Rouge flew away. _Man, that girl is crazy. Well, at least I'm getting an Emerald out of this. _

"Amy," Cream said.

"Huh?"

"Those amethysts you have… I think one may be a Chaos Emerald," the rabbit told her.

"What?" Amy pulled out the purple gems. Suddenly her face turned red. "Wow, I'm an idiot. How did I not realize that before?" _Sonic, you're making me crazy!_

"Well, at least we found out before you gave it to Rouge."

"You're right. Well, I'm not giving it to her now," she said. In fact, it'd make a pretty good gift for Sonic, she realized.


	4. Blind Date

Chapter 4: Blind Date

It was finally the day. The day Amy had been waiting for for a long time. She spent all morning getting ready to see Sonic, taking an extra long shower and brushing her teeth twice. Then she put on a little extra makeup and did her quills.

_C'mon Sonic, you know you want me_.

About 10 she started watching the window to see him coming. Soon enough, she saw a blue blur and her heart leaped.

"Sonic," she breathed.

Amy was done waiting. She hadn't talked to Sonic in 3 days and wanted to see him. She took off out of her house and started running after the blue blur.

"Sonic! Wait for me!" She called out.

Suddenly Sonic stopped. Just like in her daydream! Amy was about 50 yards from him, but covered the distance quickly.

"Oh Sonic I've missed you so much!" Amy said as she wrapped Sonic in one of her patented crushing hugs.

But something felt wrong. Sonic felt like …

METAL?

Amy jumped back, shocked.

"You're not Sonic!" the girl screamed.

She studied the figure in front of her. It seemed to be some sort of robot that was shaped like Sonic. Eggman's?

Suddenly the robot grabbed her roughly and took off. Amy screamed.

"Let go of me!" She tried to pull out her hammer but the robot was holding her too tight.

"SONIC! HELP!"

But it was no use. The robot was running at an amazing speed and it drowned out her cry. All Amy could do was hold tight to this – robot that looked like Sonic and ran almost as fast as he did.

The robot eventually started slowing down until it stopped at the entrance to Eggman's base.

_I knew this had to be Eggman's work_, Amy thought as the robot brought her inside.

"Ah, Amy, how nice of you to join us." Eggman said, laughing evilly.

"I'll have you know you're ruining my date with Sonic!" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer.

"Oh? I see you're on a date with Metal Sonic instead."

"Metal Sonic?" Amy looked at the robot. "You copycat! How lame!"

"You should be thanking us, Amy." Decoe, one of Eggman's other robots, said, "Since you can't get Sonic, the next best thing-"

In a flash Amy swung her hammer at Decoe, but the next thing she knew, the hammer was out of her hands.

"Huh?"

She looked over, and Metal Sonic was holding onto her hammer.

"Whoa, he is fast" Bokkun said.

"Alright Metal Sonic. Put the girl in a cage and then go get that blue hedgehog."

"Within 5 seconds Amy found herself trapped and Metal Sonic was gone. Amy stared after the robot, shocked. He almost was faster than even Sonic. Amy never worried about Sonic's fate against all the slow robots that Eggman made… but this one she wasn't so sure.

"Please be okay, Sonic…" she said.

Eggman started laughing. "I wouldn't bet on it, girly!"

"You creep! Why don't you ever do something good for once?"

"Oh, but evil is just easier, cupcake!"

Amy frowned, and sat down in her cage, forlorn.

It was always something. Always. She thought she had Sonic this time. But no, Eggman _had_ to intervene. Always.

_Aren't you being a little selfish_? a voice in her head asked.

Amy sighed. She was being selfish. In fact, she was probably the most bratty, annoying girl on the planet. No wonder Sonic hated her.

_No, no, no. He doesn't hate you. Look, he'll be along any minute to save you. __You know that. He always saves you. No matter what._

Amy remembered back forever ago, when they'd been in Chris's world and she'd saved him from that Octoron robot thing when he'd been about to drown. She'd been so proud of herself for actually doing something for him. And then... when _she'd_ almost drowned, Sonic himself had saved her. Yes, Sonic, the aquaphobic hedgehog, had dived down into the ocean to save _her_. She hadn't believed it when Cream had told her... but now, she did. Sonic would save anybody, anytime, anyplace.

She brought her knees up to her chest. And then there was the rose. She smiled a little, through her tears. That never failed to make her smile.

"_Don't worry, Amy. I never will_."

Her heart warmed at the memory.

**********

**I thought Blind Date was the perfect title for this chapter, considering how she mistook Metal Sonic for the real thing. D'oh. Well, if she mistook Shadow and Silver for Sonic, why not Metal Sonic? Although Amy's finally starting to see at the end of the chapter. How ironic.  
**


	5. The Battle

Chapter 5: The Battle

_It's really not that big of a deal. You're just doing something nice for Amy. She'll love you for it. Well, she already does…_

Sonic approached Amy's door, bracing himself. If Sonic was being perfectly honest with himself (which he rarely was when it came to Amy), he had to admit he liked her. He just wasn't quite all that sure what to do with his emotions. Amy could be so intimidating, too. And then there was the fact that he didn't have time for a girlfriend.

He sighed. _You can do this, buddy. I mean, c'mon. You've beaten Eggman how many times? Amy is one girl. Don't be pathetic.  
_

Sonic heard a rush of air behind him and turned around.

"Huh?" He looked around. "Just the wind, I guess."

He came up to Amy's door and knocked.

No answer.

Dread filled Sonic's stomach. Something was wrong.

Another rush of air behind him. Sonic spun around. Nothing.

"Amy?!"

A blue blur!

"What the-?"

The form streaked past Sonic and he chased after it. It was clipping at a good speed, but Sonic caught up to it in no time.

At least, almost. Any time Sonic got close, the thing just went faster.

_What is that thing? _he wondered. _  
_

Sonic kept following it until it finally stopped in the middle of a field.

"Wha?"

It was like looking in a mirror. A very distorted mirror, but still a mirror. It was a blue robot that kinda looked like him. Suddenly Sonic heard Eggman's laughter.

"Ah, Sonic, I see you've found my new toy."

"Eggman! I should have known."

"Well, what do you think? I call him Metal Sonic. I do believe he's faster than even you, Sonic. Why, I even fooled your girlfriend."

"Amy! What have you done to her?" If Eggman had hurt one hair on her head-

"Oh, don't worry. She's nice and safe in a cage I've made for her."

Now this was not cool. "You better let her go!"

"Hmmm, Lemme think. No. Metal Sonic, finish him off."

Suddenly Sonic was attacked. He went flying through the air, stunned. He'd never been caught so off guard before.

"SONIC!"

Sonic looked up and saw Amy in a cage next to Eggman.

"Amy?!"

But then he was knocked over again.

"Uh," Sonic groaned but got back on his feet.

"I'll deal with you first!"

Sonic dove towards Metal Sonic, but the robot just avoided him. Sonic reacted as Metal Sonic went back on the offensive. For the next few minutes, the combatants were just blue blurs to the observers.

Sonic was trying hard not to get frustrated. With the exception of Shadow, he'd never battled anyone as fast as he was before. And he was getting tired. His reflexes were being tested to the thousandths of a second. Metal Sonic, of course, didn't seem to be tiring at all, being a robot.

The worst part was, he had no help. He'd told Tails and Knuckles not to bother him today. And Amy was in a cage.

Finally hedgehog and robot faced off, pushing with all their might against each other. Sonic felt himself fading. Metal Sonic knocked him back and Sonic lay on the ground, spent.

Amy watched in horror as Sonic was knocked back.

"SONIC!"

Eggman started laughing evilly.

Amy hammered away at her cage but it held fast. She then gripped the bars and stared at Sonic's crumpled form, tears welling up in her eyes.

Metal Sonic was about to attack Sonic again, but Amy suddenly remembered.

"Wait, I have a Chaos Emerald!" she yelled desperately.

Eggman and Metal Sonic froze. Sonic moved slightly.

Amy pulled out the purple Emerald and said, "I'll give it to you for Sonic's life."

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm…" He looked at Sonic, who had risen to his feet, and then back at the Chaos Emerald. "Deal. Hand it over, cupcake."

"Amy, don't. I'm okay." Sonic said. He wasn't going to let Eggman get a Chaos Emerald over this.

Amy looked at Sonic, then back at Eggman. "Let me out first."

"Ha, you take me for a fool? Give me the Emerald, or Sonic is history."

Amy frowned. She had to give Sonic time. Then again, he didn't need much.

Amy then threw the Emerald out of her cage towards Sonic, hoping he'd get to it before Metal Sonic did. The 2 took off towards the airborne Emerald. Sonic snatched it in the nick of time. Suddenly, he felt a power rush through his body, revitalizing him. He turned towards Metal Sonic and in a few seconds the robot was scrap metal.

"How do you like your robot now, Eggman?" Sonic said, giving a cocky grin.

"Urr! You haven't seen the last of me!" Eggman said as he flew off with a disabled Metal Sonic.

Sonic then ran towards Amy's cage and broke the door down with his spin attack. Amy walked out of the cage slowly. The couple stared at each other for a second, and then Sonic walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright, Amy?"

She nodded, half smiling. "Are you?"

Sonic grinned back. "Yeah. Thanks." He suddenly had an urge to kiss her. Sonic started to lean forward before he caught himself. _What's wrong with you, you can't kiss her!_

"Oh," Sonic said. _You better do it before you wuss out._ "I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a silver bracelet and handed it to Amy.

Amy took it, shocked. On the front it spelled out "Amy Rose" in diamonds and was bordered by hearts. It was beautiful.

Amy couldn't stop herself. She smothered Sonic in a hug. And this time, he didn't feel so tense.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll always wear it!" Then she let him go and stared into his brilliant green eyes. He was smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Amy just grinned dumbly, unsure of what to say.

Sonic then looked away, and Amy's heart sank.

"You know," Sonic said. "The day isn't over yet." He glanced back at Amy. "What do you want to do?"

Amy's eyes lit up and she grabbed Sonic's hand. "Let's go to Crystal Valley."

"Alright. Whatever you want, Amy. I'm all yours for the rest of the day." Sonic winked at her.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions

Amy stared into Sonic's green eyes. Was he really going to do this? This was way too good to be true. The next thing she knew, Amy was in Sonic's arms. One of his arms curved around her back and the other held her legs at the knees.

"Hold on, Amy, I'm gonna go fast."

"No problem," She said, giddy. She grabbed onto Sonic's strong chest.

Suddenly Sonic took off. Amy was scared at first but then held on tighter to Sonic. Everything they passed was just a blur of different colors. The wind whipped through Amy's face. It was just so thrilling. The fact that Sonic was holding onto her made it even better. Amy laughed from pure joy.

"Isn't this great?" Sonic asked.

"I can't think of anything better," Amy said truthfully.

Suddenly Sonic started slowing down.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"We're here."

"Already?"

Sonic laughed. "We can do another lap if you want."

"Would you?"

"You bet. Anything you like, Amy."

She loved the way he said her name. It was so…romantic.

_He likes me. I knew it. He's just shy. He's so cute when he's shy. _

For the next few minutes, Amy just enjoyed Sonic's strong arms holding her, the rhythm of his feet, the blur of the surroundings that they jetted past.

Sonic started slowing down again, and Amy really didn't want him to let go of her. When they finally stopped, Amy stopped breathing. They were on the summit of Crystal Mountain. Up here you could see for miles. Amy had never been this high up before.

Sonic was still holding onto her.

"It's so beautiful." Amy breathed.

Sonic gently let her to her feet, but took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. Sonic looked at her, his eyes sparkling. Amy's heart was about to melt._ Is Sonic really holding my hand? _

"Almost as pretty as you are."

Amy's mouth parted. _Had he just... _

Sonic was just as shocked. Had he just said that? He kept smiling but he felt his face getting hot.

_He is so adorable when he blushes! _

Amy had no idea what to say to that. Words wouldn't do justice to what she was feeling right now.

_He really does care. Sonic likes me. Oh…_ Amy just gave Sonic a smile and squeezed his hand. The couple stood there for a while, enjoying the view and sneaking glances at each other.

_You're falling for her, Sonic, _he told himself.

_I know. But I can't hold back anymore. _

_You're putting her in danger_.

A stab of pain shot through Sonic's heart. It had happened before but never this strongly. Familiar scenes of Amy screaming in pain from his imagination flooded his head.

_Stop it! Be strong! She'll notice-_

"Sonic, are you okay?"Amy asked, concern lacing her voice.

He had to tell her.

But he couldn't.

"Yeah," Sonic said, forcing himself to smile.

Suddenly Amy wasn't so sure.

_Sonic hates you. See how much pain this is causing him? _

_Then why is he doing this? _

_Cause he feels sorry for you. _

_Sonic, why do you play with my heart like this? Do you like me or not? _

Amy desperately wanted to ask him but was terrified at the answer. If he said no, her heart couldn't take that. No, she'd be better to not press the issue, especially since Sonic had gone so much out of his way already today.

But what was that pain she saw on his face?

_Amy, stop it! You should be enjoying this! Sonic is holding your freaking hand! _

The pink hedgehog swallowed and tried to bring her mind back to the fact that she was actually on a date_-  
_

"Amy, I need to tell you something." Sonic said, breaking her thoughts. He wasn't looking at her.

Amy's heart sank. _Here it comes._

"I need to tell you why… I always run away." His voice was quiet now.

Amy swallowed again. Sonic still wasn't looking at her. Was he really gonna tell her? She shivered in anticipation.

"The truth is…"

Sonic turned towards Amy but couldn't look at her. His face was red again. Amy had no idea what to think.

"Amy… I like you. A lot. I always have."

Amy froze. Had she heard him correctly?

"But see, the thing is…" Sonic raised his eyes to meet hers. "I'm just… not ready for a girlfriend yet. I'm constantly on the go and fighting to save the world and, well, I just don't have time."

Sonic paused. Amy wasn't saying anything and he had no idea how she was taking this.

"But that's not all." He continued, "The biggest reason I've been such a jerk is that I'm afraid of putting you in danger. If Eggman ever found out, no telling how he'd hurt us. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of your connection to me. So I figured it'd be better if I pushed you away. Maybe then you wouldn't like me anymore and my own feelings would go away."

Sonic paused again. Amy was holding onto his every word, though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sonic was doing this…to protect her? Amy smiled, relieved, her heart melting. Sonic looked so cute right now, a shy smile on his lips. Amy's heart skipped.

"Really, Sonic?" She desperately wanted to believe him. She wanted this more than anything.

"I told myself," Sonic continued, "Maybe one day, when we were older, and when we finally defeat Eggman…I could finally settle down and we could be together."

Sonic looked into Amy's jade green eyes, hoping she understood.

_There, you said it. No turning back now, buddy. _

"Oh Sonic," Amy said and embraced him. She didn't try to squeeze the life out of him like usual, but just wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands right under the quills on his back. This was too good to be true. She didn't deserve this. After how annoying she'd been, she didn't.

_Oh, please tell me I'm not about to wake up!_ No, this was really happening. Sonic the Hedgehog was embracing her. She could feel his strong hands massaging her back.

Sonic liked her. He really did. He was just protecting her. For some reason, this made it even better.

Sonic hugged Amy back. He couldn't stop this feeling that was exploding in his chest. For once, he gave into it and held Amy gently in his arms.

"You understand, right?" He whispered.

"Of course. It all makes sense now." Amy smiled, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "I can wait for you."

They embraced for a bit, and then Sonic turned his head to find her lips with his own. Amy knew that if Sonic hadn't been holding onto her she would have fallen over, but he was holding her tightly, his lips caressing hers. Amy thought she was going to die. Sonic was kissing her! Actually, truly, not a dream. She had to be the luckiest girl alive.

When they finally pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, mesmerized.

"Wow," was all Sonic could say.

_You've given her your heart. Now there's really no turning back._


	7. Speed Dating

Chapter 7: Speed Dating

"Where do you want to go now?" Sonic asked, almost feeling like he was spoiling the moment.

Amy reluctantly tore her gaze away from his emerald eyes. "Well, that field looks like it has some pretty flowers in it-"

Next thing Amy knew, Sonic was cradling her in his arms and running at top speed towards the field. Amy giggled. She could get used to this.

_But you can't. You have to wait. _

Sonic stopped in the middle of the field and set Amy down. Sonic then bent over and picked 3 orange flowers and put them in Amy's quills, behind her ear.

_How sweet_! "Thanks Sonic," Amy said and giggled.

Sonic and Amy then lied down on the grass about 2 feet apart, looking at the clouds. They picked out shapes and laughed at some of the funny ones they saw. Amy reached over and put her hand on Sonic's. He put his thumb on top of hers and caressed the top of her hand. It was so peaceful out here. Just the two of them, with the wind ruffling their quills and the sun warming their bodies. It was nice to actually take break from fighting for a while.

"Amy..." Sonic said.

She looked over at her blue hero. "Yes?"

"You do like that bracelet, right?"

She looked down at her wrist. "Of course. _You _gave it to me." _But why are you asking? _

"Well..." he hesitated. "You're not the only one with a cool bracelet to wear, you know."

Huh? What was this now? Wait. Could he mean...

Suddenly Sonic sat up and put both hands behind his back and seemed to struggle a little bit. He hadn't had much practice wearing jewelry, period, let alone putting a piece on behind his back. Once he finally got it around his wrist, Sonic pulled out his arms to show her.

Amy gasped. Around Sonic's wrist was the pink seashell bracelet she had made for him forever ago.

"You... you... kept it?" Amy couldn't believe this.

"Well, of course I did. It probably saved my life. And besides," he flashed her a grin. "_You_ gave it to me."

Amy's eyes got misty. "I thought it was lost forever," she said. "And then I thought you thought it was too girly to wear it."

Sonic laughed. "Well, don't tell anybody, but... I actually like the color pink."

Amy couldn't believe this. She was dreaming. She had to be. "Well... I happen to like the color blue," she said. Suddenly her stomach growled.

"Say, I'm getting hungry, aren't you?" Amy said.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. He stood up and grabbed Amy's hand to help her up. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Why don't you choose?"

"Oh no you don't. Your day, your choice." Sonic said with a wink.

"Oh Sonic, you're amazing. Have I mentioned that recently?"

He started blushing again, and Amy laughed. She suggested they get pizza.

Once again, Amy found herself in Sonic's arms. They got to the city in almost no time.

"So, Amy," Sonic said once they were eating, "You having fun yet?"

"Are you kidding? This might be the best day of my life," the girl beamed.

"Look, I feel like I gotta apologize-"

"Oh Sonic I've already forgiven you. Now that you've explained why, I can live with this."

"So you understand why we can't do this more often, right?"

Amy nodded. "I can wait for you," She repeated.

Sonic smiled. Amy was so pretty. She had those lovely green eyes, and he loved how her bangs didn't quite fit under her headband. It was cute. But not only that, she was incredibly brave and passionate and always cheerful. He had kept his feelings bottled up for so long and now they were just spilling over out of his heart. He was just hoping this wouldn't backfire. He'd have to watch over Amy even more now.

"So where are we headed next?"

Amy smirked. "You said we could go anywhere, right?"

Sonic started sweating. He didn't like that look. "Well…"

"The beach."

Sonic slumped. "Oh, c'mon Amy…"

"You don't have to swim. But the sun will be going down soon and everyone knows the best place to watch the sun set is on the beach," Amy said matter-of-factly.

"Alright. But you're not getting _me_ in the water."

Sonic and Amy spent the next hour walking on the beach, holding hands and picking up shells, waiting for the sun to go down. While the sun neared the horizon, the couple found a good rock to sit on. They watched in awe as the horizon turned different shades of orange, red, and pink. Sonic put his arm around her and she cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, this really was a good idea." Sonic said.

"Yeah," Amy said. _Of course it was. Do you know how long I've been planning this, Sonic?_

After the sun went down, the couple laid down and waited for the stars to come out. They were silent for the most part, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Well, Amy, you ready to head back home?" Sonic asked her.

Amy sighed. The day had been so perfect. Why did it have to end? And what would happen between them now? Would Sonic go back to running from her or would he actually pay attention to her now? For some reason, she couldn't picture him running from her anymore. Not after he'd done all this.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Almost," the pink hedgehog replied. "I just need to do one thing first."

"Huh?"

Amy leaned over and kissed him gently, right on his lips. Sonic felt heat all over his body. He was falling for Amy more every minute.

"Now I'm ready. Though… I don't want this day to end." She frowned.

"Me neither."

_We should run away together, Sonic_, Amy thought, although she knew that wasn't practical. Sonic had a job to do.

"It's not gonna be easy," Sonic said. "But… well…" _What if she really did become your girlfriend? _He shook his head_. _"I don't have a choice. Just remember that bracelet."

Amy looked down at the silver band. "Let's go home now."

Sonic scooped her up and reluctantly headed towards her house, not running anywhere near top speed. He dropped her off at her doorway.

"Thank you for everything, Sonic." Amy said, smiling.

"Good night, Amy." He winked at her.

"Good night, Sonic."

Amy shut the door but then ran to the window to watch him leave. Her heart leaped as she watched the familiar blue blur jet away from her house.

Best. Day. Ever.

Her doorbell rang.

_What? Is Sonic back so soon?_ Amy went back to the door and opened it.

"Rouge?" _What was the bat doing here? _

"The amethysts?"

Amy frowned. "Uh, right. Lemme get those for you." She started to get them. "Oh Rouge I just want to thank you. Sonic and I had the best date ever. Oh, it was so great. I'm going to remember this forever," she squealed, causing Rouge to wince. "Anyway… here you go."

She handed Rouge the rest of the amethysts she had found.

Rouge's eyes got wide. "Wasn't there another one?"

"Oh, yeah. There was. But I gave it to _Sonic_," she said.

"_You what_?!"

"Well, see, it was actually a Chaos Emerald, and I had to use it to save his life, but anyway. It's safe with Sonic now." Amy smiled.

"Right," Rouge said as she stared at the small amethysts Amy had given her and flew off. _This isn't over, pinky..._


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Sonic couldn't sleep that night. He alternated between thinking about Amy and wondering if he did the right thing by telling her. About 1:30 he started rummaging around, trying to find the one picture he had of Amy, the only one he wanted. It was when she had on that party dress forever ago when they'd been fighting the Metarex.

Sonic finally found the picture and smiled. He couldn't believe that was 6 months ago. Amy had grown up a lot over the past year.

The hedgehog tossed and turned for awhile, but he wasn't unhappy. He and Amy had had a good day. He hadn't planned on telling her everything. On one hand, he was glad she now knew, but on the other he wished he hadn't told her. For one thing, he now liked her 10 times more than he used to. The combination of not seeing Amy for 3 days and then going on a day-long, very romantic date with her was doing a number on his heart.

As soon as the sun came up, Sonic went on a run, hoping it'd clear his mind a little. Alas, his mind kept drifting to Amy, her green eyes, her sweet smile.

_Gosh it's going to be hard to ignore her now. _

Sonic kept on running when he suddenly saw Rouge in a tree above.

"Hey Sonic," the bat said in her flirty voice.

Sonic stopped. What could she want? Rouge smirked at him.

"How was your date yesterday?"

Sonic grinned involuntarily, then stopped himself. _Take it easy, Sonic_.

"It was alright. Just doing something nice for Amy…" he said about as casually as he could.

"You got a thing for her, huh?"

"No, and don't let it get around either!" Sonic lied.

"Oh no. We wouldn't want it to get around that Sonic the Hedgehog is desperately in love with Amy Rose but doesn't want a girlfriend yet and just wants to _protect_ her…"

Sonic's jaw dropped. "You were spying on us," He said angrily.

"Say, you're pretty smart, Sonic. And if you were smarter, you'd give me that Chaos Emerald you have. Otherwise, someone might find out…"

This was bad. Very bad.

Sonic was sweating. How had Rouge found them and managed to overhear his speech meant for Amy's ears only? Now that Rouge knew…

It was game over. He'd have to give her his Emerald. But where would this end? A Chaos Emerald today, who knows what tomorrow. A stab of fear gripped Sonic's heart. He couldn't imagine a worse scenario, save Eggman himself finding out. But even then, he could deal with that. The threat of Rouge being able to tell him at any time might be worse than Eggman actually knowing.

Sonic pulled the Chaos Emerald out from where he always kept them: the quills on his back. He would do this to pacify Rouge this once, get Amy to a safe place, then take Rouge on. That was his plan. He could get the Emerald back no problem.

Rouge snatched the Emerald from Sonic, smiling as she admired it.

"Thanks, Sonic. I think you'll prove to be a worthy ally." She laughed as she flew off.

Sonic knew he had no time to waste. He took off towards Amy's house.

* * *

Amy Rose woke from a perfectly contented sleep. Yesterday had been like a dream, it was so perfect. Amy knew she would cherish the memories for a long time. Sonic had told her he actually liked her. He had kissed her. He had brought her to beautiful places.

Now she knew he cared. Amy could live with the fact that Sonic wasn't ready and wanted to protect her. She could live quite well, as a matter of fact.

Amy pulled herself out of bed and dressed quickly. Things would go back to normal now. Sonic would pretend to semi not care and Amy would continue to chase him. Or would they? She would just have to wait and see.

The pink hedgehog started heading for her kitchen to grab some breakfast.

A knock on the door.

Amy glanced at the clock. Who would it be at this hour? She went to her door and opened it.

"Sonic?"

Before the words were out of her mouth, Sonic had taken her in his arms and started to run off.

"Sonic, what's going on? Where are you taking me?"

"Someone found out."

"What? How?"

"They were spying on us yesterday."

Amy gasped. "Oh no. Where are we going?"

"I'm going to hide you. I have a feeling something bad's going to go down."

"But Sonic-"

"Don't worry." It was all she needed.

All Amy could do was hold on tight. How in the world could someone have spied on them yesterday? Then again, an elephant could have walked by and they wouldn't have noticed.

"Hold on Amy."

She gasped as Sonic started going even faster. It seemed like they were going over water for a second. He pulled up and Amy thought the inertia was going to kill her. When her head finally righted herself, Amy took in her surroundings. He'd brought her to a cave behind a waterfall. It would have been very romantic under other circumstances. He set her back on her feet and smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. I knew this would happen."

"It's not your fault," Amy said.

Sonic put his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to wait here. I know it's not exactly a mansion but you'll be safe."

She looked so scared! He had to say something.

"Everything's gonna be alright."

"Are you going to leave me?" Amy cried.

"I'll be back for you. I promise."

And then he was gone.


	9. An Unlikely Rescue

Chapter 9: An Unlikely Rescue

"You all ought to be real nice to me," Rouge said as she entered Eggman's base. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun all looked up from repairing/upgrading Metal Sonic. She pulled out her purple Chaos Emerald to show them.

"I practically have Sonic wrapped around my finger. In fact, he should be here any second, _demanding_ to see me," She laughed. "You should probably set a trap for him, Eggy…"

Shadow looked up as she walked by him. "You find a new love interest?"

Rouge shuddered. "How insulting. Not to mention disgusting. Besides, I do believe he's taken."

"I didn't think that would stop you."

She bristled. Shadow could be utterly brutal. So he wasn't strong enough to fight, but he could still insult her? Well, two could play at this game!

"Actually, I find hedgehogs to be a very _hideous_ species."

Shadow just huffed and walked away.

Suddenly the door broke down. They all looked.

"Where's that bat?" Sonic demanded.

"Well, well, well, Sonic, how 'bout I tell Eggman your secret now?"

Sonic's eyes got wide.

"You're blackmailing him?" Eggman asked.

Rouge didn't have time to answer, for Sonic charged her with his spin attack. The hit knocked the wind out of her as she went flying into a computer.

"Hey, you can't fight in here!" Eggman yelled.

Rouge lay on the ground, gasping for air. Why had she thought this would be a good idea again?

Sonic stood in the middle of the lab, the purple Chaos Emerald in his hand again, his eyes ablaze with passion.

"You're messing with the wrong hedgehog."

They all looked at him, a little frightened. Rouge managed to get to her feet.

"It's not polite to hit a lady," she managed to say between her shortened breaths.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop either." Sonic shot back.

Rouge smirked. Then she launched her screw kick. But Sonic was too fast and knocked her out of the air through a window, shattering the glass.

As Rouge landed with a thud outside the base, she realized something. It was one thing to blackmail Bokkun. It was entirely another to blackmail Sonic.

"Well, you had enough?" Sonic asked her. "'Cause there's a lot more where that came from."

Rouge slowly got back to her feet. She knew she couldn't beat Sonic. How in the world could she get out of this?

"What are you two fighting about?" A voice suddenly drifted to the fighters.

They turned, and Rouge almost collapsed with relief.

"Knuckles, this doesn't concern you." Sonic said.

_Time to turn up the charm. _"Oh Knuckles, Sonic started attacking me for no reason." Rouge said, pouting a little.

"Really?" Knuckles clenched his fists "I'll take care of him."

"Liar! You know that's not true!"

"You better explain yourself." Knuckles said.

_Why is he taking her side? _Sonic wondered. _  
_

"Yes Sonic, do _explain_" Rouge said, smirking a little.

_Explain. Well, that'd defeat the purpose wouldn't it? _

"Rouge is trying to blackmail me," Sonic simply said.

"What? Rouge? Is that what you were doing yesterday? I was looking all over for you and you were spying on Sonic and Amy?"

What was this? Rouge froze. "You were...looking for me?"

"Yeah. I found something I thought you'd like but you were nowhere to be found," Knuckles said.

Rouge just stared at him, her mouth agape. Knuckles had bought something for her?

_Whoa_, Sonic though. _That is _Knuckles_, right_?

"I'm sorry I had no idea." Rouge said, still shocked.

Knuckles shrugged. "It's alright." He pulled out a box. "You can still have this."

Rouge's eyes got wide. She walked over and took the box from him. She stared at him for minute, wondering if this was going to be a big joke and she'd have to pop him one. She opened the box slowly and her eyes got even bigger, if that were possible. It was a gorgeous ruby red necklace. "Wow. Thank you." Rouge felt her eyes get a little misty. He'd never... no one really had...

Knuckles gave her a half smile.

Sonic, who was just getting over his shock, figured it was a good time to leave. He took off, and figured neither Knuckles nor Rouge noticed.

_Well, good for them. Although, wow. I never would have expected _that_ to happen. Love's just in the air, I guess._ Which made him think of Amy.

Smiling, Sonic headed back to where he had hid her. It would be nice to see Amy again and reassure her that everything was alright now.

_Yeah, and then you have to start running from her again. _

Sonic smiled. _Yeah, right. Like _that's _gonna happen. _


	10. The Not So Secret

Chapter 10: The Not So Secret

"Knuckles."

The echidna turned around, hoping...Nope. Just Sonic. Well, this would be awkward.

"I owe you big time," the hedgehog said.

Really? Looked like Sonic was winning to him.

Knuckles shrugged. "Don't mention it."

Sonic smirked. "So…you and Rouge, huh?"

"I_ said _don't mention it," he gruffly replied.

Sonic shrugged. He was still Knuckles, after all. Good. He'd been worried for a second there.

"So what's your big secret?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

Secret? Oh. _That_. It was kinda funny now.

He smiled amusedly, and couldn't resist another jab at his friend. "She didn't tell you?"

But Knuckles merely "Don't worry, she won't tell anyone now. Whatever it is."

The last statement was like a question. Sonic considered. At this point, it didn't matter anymore.

"I actually like Amy."

Knuckles blinked. That was it? He suddenly busted out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sonic asked.

This just made the echidna double over, cracking up. After a few seconds, Knuckles managed to compose himself enough to talk, although he was grinning and barely holding back chortles.

"_That's_ your secret?" Knuckles laughed. "Oh Sonic, oh man…" he let out a breath. "That's not a secret, man. Everybody knows that."

Sonic felt his face getting hot. "Whaddya mean everybody knows that?"

Knuckles couldn't help himself. He just started roaring with laughter.

Sonic glared at him. "Well, neither are you and Rouge gonna be."

That made Knuckles stop for a minute. "Hey, you owe me, remember?"

"I thought you said don't mention it," Sonic said, grinning.

"Sonic!" Knuckles protested.

"I got your back, man." Sonic gave him the thumbs up.

Knuckles nodded. "Same here."

"Sonic?" A voice called from behind him.

The blue hedgehog turned, and then smiled. Ah, yes.

"Oh Knuckles, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Huh?" he watched as a very familiar pink hedgehog came up and stood next to Sonic, taking his hand.

"Knuckles, this is my girlfriend, Amy Rose."

***********

**YAY! Thank you to everyone who took the time to reread this. **

**But wait, there's more! I've decided to add an extra chapter...**


	11. What It Means

**So here's the brand new chapter. If you just came directly here to read the new stuff, I suggest you reread the story first. I added a few things :) and just tried to make it a little less choppy. Plus if you just jump in here you'll be a little lost. **

**Thanks for stopping by, and enjoy the SonAmy-ness!**

Chapter 11: What it Means

Knuckles stared at the two hedgehogs, a little shocked. Wow. So Sonic had finally given in.

Amy couldn't help but giggle, and Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"Well, it's about time," the echidna quipped. "So when's the wedding?"

Sonic laughed nervously.

"It's next week," Amy said. "I need time to find a dress, you know. We were trying to decide if you would be invited, Knuckles."

The two guys looked at her, their eyes wide.

Amy broke into another giggle fit. "Oh it was a _joke_! Don't you think we're a little _young _for that, Knuckles?"

Sonic let out a breath, but couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe she'd grown up a little, but she was still Amy, and he didn't want to change her.

"Well, yeah," Knuckles said. "But when you do get married, I better be there," he said, punching Sonic playfully. _Congrats, buddy. _

"Yeah, and make sure you invite us to _yours,_" Sonic said. "Anyway, thanks, man. We'll see you later."

Sonic gave Amy's hand a squeeze, making her heart flutter. Right now he just wanted to be with her, hold her, kiss her. Sonic would have never thought such an amazing feeling would ever take over his heart. Amy giggled again and Sonic thought he could listen to it forever.

Amy found herself in the now very familiar grip of Sonic's strong arms as they raced through the world. He was finally hers. It was almost too good to be true. After years of chasing and crying and heartbreaks and being left behind, she was now right where she should be. Oh man, was she lucky or what? No, lucky wasn't a strong enough word.

This girl was downright _blessed_.

Sonic pulled his girlfriend closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he took in her rosy scent. Intoxicating. Life was sweet. He was running and he had a beautiful rose in his arms. What more did he want? The warmth in his chest was growing stronger now and Sonic started laughing involuntarily. This made Amy laugh, too. And they were just a blue and pink blur of laughter and joy and love.

Sonic decided to come to a halt so he could look at Amy. He needed to tell her something, anyway. He set the girl gently on her feet and took both of her hands in his.

"Amy, are you happy?" He asked.

_Oh Sonic you have no idea_. "I don't think I could be any happier," she said.

"So you're not having second thoughts?" He teased her.

"Of course not," Amy said.

"You _sure_ you've really thought about this?" he said.

"Sonic, stop it," she said, smiling.

"Alrighty then. You're stuck with me. But if you've really made up your mind...I feel like I should let you know what you're getting yourself into."

His voice took on a more serious tone, and Amy recognized the importance of the moment. Sonic let out a breath.

"You know it's pretty much my job to stop Eggman and could be called away at a moment's notice. You know that we can't be together all the time because of that, so our relationship will constantly be shrouded by danger. There's always a chance something could happen to either one of us."

"I already-" Amy tried to say.

"I know you do," Sonic said. "But I was just saying it to make sure we're on the same page, okay? As far as the actual _dating_ goes... well, you know better than anyone how much I know about romance."

"You're better than you think. You did just fine yesterday," Amy said.

"Yeah...but I'm more suited to fighting and kicking Eggman's butt."

Amy laughed. "Well, maybe you need a little romance to balance out all that fighting. Besides, I don't want you to _change_. I want you to be _Sonic_."

The blue hedgehog studied her for a moment, taking in her smile. "And I want_ you_ to be my girl," he said and leaned forward a little.

Sonic let go of her hands and placed them on her hips, pulling her very girlish figure against his body and placed his lips on hers. Amy put her own hands around his neck and grabbed his back quills. The feeling of Sonic's soft lips tenderly brushing hers and his muscular arms holding her was almost too amazing. Amy felt like she was floating through the air.

After about a minute they pulled away a little reluctantly, and two pairs of green eyes met. There was no mistaking the love in that gaze.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sonic."

***************

**YAY! Thanks to everyone for reading this! By the way, the story continues with Heroes in Love...  
**


End file.
